A common type of image-forming device is the inkjet printer. An ink-jet printer usually includes an inkjet-printing mechanism having a number of ink-jet pens. The inkjet-printing mechanism is more generally a fluid-ejection mechanism, and the inkjet pens are more generally fluid-ejection devices. Ink-jet printers are commonly used in residential, office, and industrial environments. In industrial environments, an inkjet printer may be very heavy duty, and intended to print non-stop for hours at a time without interruption or user intervention.
The ink output by the inkjet pens of inkjet printers, and more generally the fluid output by fluid-ejection devices, is typically conductive. Because ink-jet printers are electronic devices, this can be problematic. If the ink, or fluid, reaches exposed electrical contacts, an ink, or fluid, short can result. An ink or fluid short is an electrical short circuit condition caused by ink or fluid. Inkjet pens and fluid-ejection devices are usually designed to reduce the potential for ink and fluid shorts to occur. However, even with the best of designs, ink and fluid shorts may still occur.
When ink or fluid shorts occur, many inkjet printers and other image-forming devices are designed to shut down all the inkjet pens or fluid-ejection devices. This prevents the ink or fluid shorts from causing undue damage to the inkjet printers or image-forming devices, and also prevents more serious problems, such as fire, from occurring. However, within industrial environments especially, shutting down all the inkjet pens or fluid-ejection devices can be economically undesirable, such as when a large print job is being performed.